


To Discover and Live

by Dawnwritesit



Series: Into the Wild [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dom Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, M/M, Minor Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Minor Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Mutual Masturbation, Omorashi, Outdoor Sex, Restraints, Shy Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Sub Lee Taeyong, Verbal Humiliation, but then he turns into a beast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26072770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnwritesit/pseuds/Dawnwritesit
Summary: Jaehyun and Taeyong take an early morning stroll in natureORTaeyong and Jaehyun discover they have more in common than they think and bond over a particular kink
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Series: Into the Wild [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888336
Kudos: 89





	To Discover and Live

**Author's Note:**

> /!\ This story includes piss, do not read if you do not like! /!\
> 
> Do not forget to read Part 1 for background information [you may also read my past omo johnjae fic (A night to remember) to get some background as to the relation of Jaehyun to piss! same warning as above applies]

It was barely a few hours after the three’s arrival that Jaehyun sent a “en route” message. It was night but it was okay; Johnny was glad he wouldn’t have to spend his first night at the camping alone with Doyoung and Taeyong. The original arrangement made was that Johnny and Jaehyun would have their own room, and that Doyoung and Taeyong would switch every night between the couch (that unfolded into a bed) and the second bedroom that was in the bungalow. It had been a touchy subject because the holiday was for three nights, and as Doyoung had obviously pointed out, the share was not going to be equal. This had been only for show, though, since Johnny now knew that the two men were more than they were openly claiming and that they should have absolutely no trouble sleeping together in the same bed, even with Johnny (or Jaehyun) around.

Johnny welcomed Jaehyun cheerfully and made sure to heavily thank the driver that had brought him safely there. He helped him with his luggage, making Jaehyun flustered, and showed him to their room. Jaehyun quietly passed by Taeyong who was napping on the couch and wondered where Doyoung was, before hearing the shower run.

Johnny asked him about his day and helped him unfold his clothes and other necessities that he immediately needed. Jaehyun was feeling sore from his long day at work and he was only thinking about one thing: falling asleep in Johnny’s arms.

Nonetheless, when the couple settled, once all lights were out and that Doyoung and Taeyong sounded asleep, Johnny shared details of his drive with Jaehyun. He felt as if it was not his place to reveal that Doyoung and Taeyong were being intimate and more definitely more than friends but he let his mouth run more than he had intended to.

“So they’re sleeping together right now, you think?” Jaehyun asked, unconsciously staring at the wall that was separating their rooms.

“Yeah. At least, I think so. Tae fell asleep on the couch after showering and I figure Doyoung brought him to bed. He’s been big into carrying him since...”

“Since what?” Jaehyun frowned and turned his head back towards Johnny’s face. “Did something happen?”

Blood rushes to Johnny’s face and he bit his lip. Images from the drive were coming back: he could see the trees, Doyoung’s wide back as he stood, and how blissful Taeyong was when he relieved himself right there.

So, of course, Johnny told him everything. He had started with a vague statement of “Doyoung and Taeyong are gonna share the bed, it’s a King size” and he was now giving intricate and very sexual details about what he had witnessed. He had wanted to omit the part where he was touching himself watching it but there was no point in doing that. Jaehyun knew what he liked.

“And so... he was soaked. And we needed to get back to the car so... So I carried him over and I think that made Doyoung a little jealous. That’s why I said that.”

Jaehyun took the entire scenario in. It sounded crazy to him. It was not like he could not see it happen; it was simply that Doyoung and Taeyong had kept such a neat facade that hearing what it was hiding was astonishing. The two men were tired and quickly fell asleep, after coming to an agreement to not mention anything about that episode during the trip unless the other couple would.

The next day Jaehyun woke up a little sore but rather early and after a shower decided to take a walk around the camping and the adjacent lake area. To his surprise Taeyong was already up too, and the two men had breakfast in a relative silence, only interrupted by Taeyong telling Jaehyun that Doyoung had been snoring and kicking, preventing him from having a good night’s sleep. And so, Jaehyun invited him to walk along with him, telling him that getting some early exercise would make his body feel better, as he hoped with his. Taeyong agreed and as quietly as he could passed on some clothes. Jaehyun did the same, his mind trying not to think about what Johnny had told him about Taeyong. In the end, it didn’t change anything in their relationship: Taeyong was his friend and that was everything there was to it. But... he knew things that Taeyong didn’t know. First, Taeyong didn’t know that Johnny had told them about the roadside adventure. Second, Taeyong didn’t know that Jaehyun, too, liked... well. Liked when Johnny would give him his piss. When he would piss in his mouth and make him swallow. Piss on his stomach. Piss on him and make him his... Jaehyun shook his head. There was no time for this now. He focused back onto the task at hand which was presently getting out of the bungalow and walk in nature with Taeyong.

The two men continued to be quiet together for some time. It was still chilly and their breath was visible in the early morning humid air.

“Was your day good yesterday?” Taeyong asked as they reached the lake’s surrounding area.

Jaehyun had images flashing before his eyes, of what he pictured Taeyong’s day had been.

“Yeah. It was tiring though, that’s why I wanted to walk a little. Make my muscles work. Get a good stretch.”

Something about the way Jaehyun said “stretch” made Taeyong’s body shiver, but it passed as a reaction from the cold.

“I think you’re right. I’m happy it went well. I was sad you couldn’t be with us and we couldn’t drive together.”

Once again, images flashed in front of Jaehyun. He was giving Taeyong’s words more meaning that they should’ve hold. He was walking on the gravel path, his mind rearing, imagining that Taeyong would’ve wanted him to see what Johnny had seen.

“I got there as fast as I could,” Jaehyun broke out, trying not to let silence install itself anymore between them. “You were already asleep though.”

Taeyong blushed.

“I tried to stay up but the warm shower exhausted me. I’m sorry, Jae.”

Jaehyun heard that apologetic tone he knew so well; so well because he used that very same tone with Johnny.

“Oh, it’s okay. Don’t be sorry. I’m just glad you didn’t sleep on the couch all night... although Doyoung quite literally kicked you out of bed.”

Taeyong tried to hide his reddened face into the neck of his hood.

“Yeah, that’s fine. I’m... I kinda liked it. Sleeping with Doyoung, I mean. You know.”

He had uttered the last few words as if he was very embarrassed to admit it in front of Jaehyun. He kind of was, but Taeyong was a smart man, and he knew that Johnny had told. He was not sure how much details Johnny had given, but he was certain that his relationship to Doyoung was clear to Jaehyun now.

Jaehyun opened his eyes wide and looked back at Taeyong, who was walking at a slightly slower pace.

“Oh. No, no, yeah, I know what you mean. It’s very nice to be able to sleep with the person you... well, me and Johnny you know. It makes me happy to know that his arms will be there for me when I get back home. I love that.”

Taeyong nodded and caught up with Jaehyun. They were now walking side by side, and the conversation was taking a more intimate turn.

“I love when he holds me too,” Taeyong admitted out loud, his face burning. “I love... I love many things that we do.”

Jaehyun thought he was going to choke on his own spit. There was no doubt this meant sexual activities as well. Jaehyun remembered promising to Johnny not to bring up the subject unless it was brought up... Was this enough?

“Oh. Yeah. There’s just... the chemistry. I see that. You know...”

Jaehyun gritted his teeth. Should he open up and tell Taeyong how good of a fit Johnny and him were sexually? How their energies (and kinks) were just complementary?

“You know...” Jaehyun repeated, trying to lose his gaze in the horizon. “Johnny and I like... unconventional things. So I, we, understand. The chemistry.”

Taeyong’s head turned to Jaehyun, and he observed the younger’s profile. He was discovering a new dimension in his friend, one he had glimpsed at the day before, in Johnny.

“Johnny told you, didn’t he?” Taeyong dared to say, taking upon him the burden of the unsaid.

The two men were still walking, without any idea of where they were going. Of course, they were walking around the lake, but it was as if the walk was automatic. Their brains were someplace else.

“He did,” Jaehyun sighed out, relieved. “Don’t take it out onto him though, he didn’t mean to. You know him.”

“It’s okay. I know that. I feel like it’s only fair that he told you, so we’re all on the same level of knowledge.”

Jaehyun was torturing his fingers, feeling a little uncomfortable by the discussion. He didn’t know where it was leading and he was scared to reveal too much about himself. He was a private person, especially about his intimate life with Johnny.

“It’s not a big deal,” Jaehyun simply uttered, thinking it would end this topic.

“I’ve been thinking about it, you know. Johnny didn’t... didn’t seem disgusted by it.”

Something echoed in Jaehyun’s body and he suddenly felt naked in the cold outdoors. ‘Of course he wasn’t disgusted by it Tae, he loves that,’ Jaehyun heard his little voice speak in his head. The truth was that he did not know what to answer. He wished Johnny was there so that he could answer that for him. Someone else needed to take the lead.

“I know.”

That’s what Jaehyun came up with. Simple. Concise. Says what it says but not too much. However, it did not please Taeyong. He could see that Jaehyun was uncomfortable but he was curious. He couldn’t help but feel like Jaehyun and him were on the same wave length in that moment and that he shouldn’t let go. He was about to break the wall that Jaehyun had built around this particular kink in his mind.

“You know because... because Doyoung and Johnny do the same things to us. Right?”

Jaehyun stopped. His body, his mind stopped. Taeyong could see right through him. He was uncovered and vulnerable and he felt... He felt weird. He was not feeling ashamed, but rather it was the fact of being seen under that particular angle that brought more colors to his face. He had to get adjusted to that new footing, the transformed relationship he had with and towards Taeyong now that they both knew what they were, and what they liked.

“Right,” Jaehyun answered, after roughly swallowing.

Taeyong had stopped next to Jaehyun as soon as he had and he was now looking for his reaction. He could see that he was confused, and stunned, but there was something else also. It was coming out from him.

“But Johnny...” Jaehyun continued after gathering some strength “... he also told me that you... you do it too. But I don’t.”

Taeyong’s eyes were brought to the floor, irremediably feeling the weight of the shame, remnant of the humiliation. He liked it, he liked doing it, but having other people than Doyoung talk about it was different.

“Oh,” Taeyong let out after long seconds. “You never...? I mean, that’s- that’s fine that’s you. I mean... you never wanted to... to try?”

Jaehyun’s throat tied into a tighter knot.

“I just... I don’t know. I can’t think about my... mine like that. I love... I love what Johnny’s does to me but mine is... I don’t know I never really thought about it.”

They were walking again now and they had reached a more hidden area of the path. They could still see the lake but they could also feel like they were the only ones there, in the damp early morning, surrounded by peaceful nature and quiet.

“I think... I think you can never know until you tried. Doyoung and I we tried a lot of things, and we found what we loved best. Each.”

Jaehyun could not wrap his head around it, though. He had found what he loved best with Johnny, and he was comfortable in the “routine,” just knowing what he loved to do and having done to him. Of course, he and Johnny had explored at first but they had easily settled because their bodies knew.

“Maybe you’re right,” Jaehyun answered, his mind still going. “I just don’t know.”

Jaehyun was about to say ‘maybe,’ that he would try to talk to Johnny about it, when Taeyong grabbed his sleeve. Both men had sweater paws, trying to protect themselves from the cold, and Taeyong had grabbed what he could with his flimsy fingers. He was shaking, and still blushing.

“Jae, I... I gotta go.”

Jaehyun felt a rush of adrenaline, so sudden and unexpected that it almost made him dizzy. They had come to a stop once again and were looking at each other in silence. They were talking with their eyes, exchanging the knowledge they had and all the possibilities. It was their own choice. They were on their own and they had to decide what they were going to do with themselves.

“What do you need me to do?” Jaehyun asked, already interested in what was going to happen. He was going to see the other side; he hoped he was going to feel what Johnny was feeling with him, when they would do it. He also felt responsible for Taeyong, who had never looked as small in his eyes as he did now.

“I... It’s your choice... I know... Doyoung makes me hold it and hold it until I can’t anymore but...”

Jaehyun couldn’t believe what had just come out of Taeyong’s mouth. He had just had a deeper glimpse into what Taeyong liked and truly wanted and his inside felt surprisingly warm. He could even feel his dick slowly swell and he did not mind it one bit. He needed to shut his brain off and do it.

“Hold it.”

Jaehyun’s voice had been so deep and commanding that Taeyong shuddered. He knew that Jaehyun had it in him (and that there was no doubt that he controlled Johnny from time to time) but it hit him hard. Especially since it seemed that something had switched inside Jaehyun, and that he was now someone else.

“Is that what fucking turns you on? Holding your pee in? Is this how fucking perverted you are, Taeyong?”

Taeyong felt his knees start to buckle; so that was what Jaehyun was like. Verbal humiliation. Later, Taeyong remembered this aspect and wondered if it was also something Johnny liked or if it had been something Jaehyun had kept contained and finally let out with him. But now, Taeyong only worried about himself: his bladder tightening, his dick waking up and hardening way too fast, especially under Jaehyun’s attacks.

“Fucking answer me. Are you that perverted?”

“Y-yes... I think so, I...” Taeyong pitifully answered, completely star struck by Jaehyun. He was hypnotized.

Jaehyun was well aware of this effect and used it to bring his hands up to Taeyong’s face. He lifted his chin and grinned at him.

“I can see that you like that... I want to know how dirty you are...”

On these words Jaehyun led Taeyong back, forcing his back against a tree that was bordering the path. Their bodies were tight together now, Jaehyun not exactly towering over Taeyong but still being taller than him and overpowering him. Taeyong was speechless and his mouth agape. He was rock solid. Jaehyun brought his hips as close as he could to Taeyong’s, and he smirked as he felt how hard the older was.

“You’re already that hard, huh... Your little pissing cock hard against me... Is that what you like?”

Jaehyun jerked his hips up and down as he murmured, slowly torturing Taeyong; and himself as he, too, was growing harder and harder.

“Tell me everything you like you fucking deviant bastard...” Jaehyun continued, extracting a moaned whimper from Taeyong’s mouth.

“Fuck...” Taeyong couldn’t help but let out under the multiple pressures: bodily -his bladder, and Jaehyun’s cock (it felt so...big)- and mental -the humiliation. “I like... I like being...like this...”

“Like what?” It was like Jaehyun pounced with his voice.

“Humiliated...” Taeyong was whining and moaning. “Dominated... Bound... Pissed on...”

“I wish I could tie you up right now... but I know you can’t move so that’s...good.”

Before speaking the last word Jaehyun had given a harder jerk with his hips, and Taeyong had moaned louder, the pressure getting too great. He could feel nothing but how bloated his bladder was and how it was making him feel inside, along with his hardened cock. He didn’t want Jaehyun to stop. He wanted to go all the way with him, and for him.

Despite what he had just said Jaehyun still brought Taeyong’s wrists up and held them together with one hand. He needed the complete thrill of being in control. He was getting high on control, feeling like he was out of his body, entirely intoxicated. He needed more. He needed it all.

Something sparked inside his brain. It was now. It was going to happen now, just like this; and it felt right. Jaehyun breathed in and Taeyong could feel it. Their bodies were so close together, grinding against each other, so he felt it coming. Jaehyun didn’t really breathe out: he sighed and open his eyes to stare into Taeyong’s. It took some time for Taeyong to feel it, but he did, in due time. Jaehyun was doing it. He was relieving himself, in his pants, just so he could rub against and dampen Taeyong’s crotch. It was evil, unlike any torture Taeyong had been through before and it took him aback. It made him want to let it all out, too. Jaehyun’s mind was empty at the present moment; he was only focusing on Taeyong and what he would be feeling. He would feel humiliated, he would feel needy, he would feel small, he would feel dirty: all of this pleased Jaehyun immensely. He smirked.

“Do you love having my big wet cock rub against you, whore?” Jaehyun spat out the last word.

“I...fucking l-love it...please...”

Taeyong began to beg, beg for Jaehyun to let him go, because he needed it. He was losing his mind. Jaehyun had gotten such a firm grasp over him so quick that he couldn’t think about anything else. He needed to get off. Now.

“Please what?” Jaehyun scoffed, then biting his lip to contain his moans. He started to feel about his own body and he absolutely adored rubbing his damp hard cock against Taeyong. It felt tight and hungry.

“Please I want to go...please...”

“Tell me exactly what you want or I won’t allow it.”

Taeyong’s eyes opened wide and he felt some drops escape him. Jaehyun was good. Too good.

“I want to pee. I want to pee. I need to. Please let me pee.”

“Go.”

Jaehyun’s announcement did not come too soon. Taeyong felt as if his bladder was going to explode, bringing his arousal to a sharp edge. His dick was painful and hard but as soon as he got verbal approval he let it drip out of him. It dripped at first, quite painfully (his face was twisting, which slightly worried Jaehyun, who thought he might have overdone it), but then it flowed, and it flowed for some time. The sensation forced Jaehyun’s eyes closed. There it was. The familiarity of it, the warmth; yet it felt different because there was no humiliation, no degradation, and no Johnny. Jaehyun was still enjoying it though, and that was new for him. He loved to know that their liquids were mixing over the fabric, and that their hard cocks were rubbing against each other. Taeyong’s throbbing cock as he emptied his bladder was making Jaehyun dangerously edge and if it weren’t for Taeyong being done he would have come in his pants too.

The two men were soaked and considerably out of breath. In silence they just stared at each other, fighting against their own bodies for dominance of the mind. Jaehyun carefully let go of Taeyong’s wrists and let their bodies detach from one another. Taeyong’s head was spinning from all the pleasure while Jaehyun slowly got back control of his mind. It was like he was sliding back into his body, realizing everything that he had done and felt. He spoke first.

“Do you feel okay?”

“Y-yes. I’m okay,” Taeyong nodded, curious about what could be going on inside Jaehyun’s mind.

“Good. I’m... wow. That was something.”

Taeyong chuckled.

“It was... Did you... like it?”

Jaehyun looked into Taeyong’s eyes and gave an honest answer.

“I did. A lot. But I think it’s because it was with you. You made it happen. You’re something else, Tae. You’re something else.”

Taeyong did not know how to take the compliment so he blushed and pretended to shoo it away with his hand. It made Jaehyun smile genuinely, and he felt at peace in his heart. It was no longer weird between him and Taeyong. It was back to normal, with new doors and dimensions unlocked. It was awesome.

Jaehyun was trying to come up with a way to deal with his and Taeyong’s soaked pants when he realized that he was staring at the solution.

“Hey, Tae.”

Taeyong, perplexed, turn towards him and tried to look at where he was looking.

“Last to jump into the lake is a big piss baby.”

Just like that Jaehyun started to run until he reached the water, and then dived straight into it, clothes on and all.

“You, my friend, are something else!” Taeyong spoke behind him, as he obviously reached the water last. For some minutes nothing around could be heard but laughs and splashes as the two men were in their clothes, enjoying the fresh morning by taking a swim in the beautiful lake. The sun was rising above them and nothing else would ever feel more like holidays than this particular moment.


End file.
